


Anticipation

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Jefferson's Rocky Horror party turned out to be very revealing.





	Anticipation

Belle and Ruby arrived at Jefferson’s house wrapped in long coats that were more suited to winter than this balmy summer’s evening. Gold’s Cadillac was parked on the drive already, as they hurried by Ruby said; “I bet Gold is dressed as the Narrator.”

Belle gave a non-committal hum in response. She knew for a fact that Gold was dressing as the Narrator, she’d helped him choose the costume. She would have told Ruby that, but they had decided to keep the change in their relationship status to themselves for a while.

Ruby grinned at Belle as she rang the doorbell, “You ready?” 

Belle thought about what she was wearing under her coat, as slight smile tugging at her lips as she imagined Gold’s reaction. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The door opened slowly to reveal Jefferson in a perfect Riff Raff costume he drawled; “Good evening,” and then looked them up and down, “I hope there are costumes under those coats ladies.”

Ruby toyed with the lapels of her coat; “Let us in and you’ll find out.”

Jeff grinned and waved them inside. He pointed to a long rack that must have come from his tailor’s shop, “Coats can go there ladies, we’re in the ballroom, plenty of time to get a drink before we start the film.”

Belle and Ruby peeled off their coats to appreciative sounds from Jeff. Ruby was in a French maid’s outfit making her a very tall Magenta. Belle was in plain white underwear complete with torn slip as Janet Weiss. Ruby gave Jeff a twirl and held her hands up to Jeff who responded with the fingertip to elbow handshake that Riff and Magenta share throughout the film. 

“This way ladies. The Master is having one of his affairs.”

Belle felt a thrill of excitement as Jeff threw open the doors of the ballroom. It looked like everyone had come in costume. Amid the crowd Belle had no problem spotting Anton who was amazing as Eddie, complete with a sax slung over his shoulder and a scar across his forehead. Ruby pointed out Robin and Regina who were wearing Brad and Janet’s finale costumes, although she did tut that Robin had opted to walk around in stocking-feet rather than brave the high heels. The more conservative guests, like Mary Margaret and David, had gone for the tailcoats and bright waistcoats of the unconventional conventionalists. Jeff had kept the decorations to a minimum, allowing his guests costumes to create the atmosphere.

Ruby bounced on her toes and squeezed Belle’s arm; “Isn’t this wonderful?”

“Oh yeah, but I need a drink before we attempt the Time Warp.”

Jeff waved an arm in the direction of the bar and twirled away to check on the projector. As they approached the bar Gold popped up from behind it, clutching a bottle of scotch. Belle gave him a shy smile, which he returned. He really did look stunning in that impeccable smoking jacket with a cravat knotted around his neck. While Ruby was busily checking out the vast array of alcohol Jeff had provided Gold blew Belle a kiss and mouthed ‘You look wonderful.” Ruby turned to her holding two bottles of beer, Belle nodded at her choice and Gold handed Ruby a bottle opener. 

She cracked the tops and grinned at him; “Opted for the Narrator tonight, hey Gold?”

He shot Belle a sly smile and nodded at Ruby; “Ah, yes, after a fashion.”

He stepped from behind the bar and leaned casually on a much longer cane than he normally used. Ruby let out a low wolf whistle. Belle’s jaw dropped, this was not the costume she had helped him pick out, well half of it was, but the rest; Belle licked her lips, oh my. From the waist up Gold was respectably dressed; he wouldn’t turn a head on the street even if he was walking by the convent. From the waist down he had fully embraced the spirit of Frank N Furter. Belle’s eyes roved over the classic black suspender belt, the fishnet stockings and the very impressive black glitter high heels. Ruby nudged her in the side and Belle realised that she’d spent several long seconds openly staring at the snug black briefs that were covering Gold’s cock. A blush raced to her cheeks, when she looked up at his face he was smirking at her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Before she could say anything Ruby suddenly groaned and loudly said; “Hi Gaston.”

Belle and Gold turned in time to see Gaston strutting across the room. Belle took a sip of her drink to stop herself laughing out loud. Gaston was dressed as Rocky in a gold speedo and not much else. Charles Atlas might have approved of Gaston’s well-muscled frame, but Belle found the sight slightly nauseating, although that was probably because she knew what a pompous, slime-bag Gaston was. He barged past Gold and planted himself in front of Belle.

“Ah Belle! I see you’re Janet, want me to touch-a-touch-a-touch you?”

His hands were already moving forward as if there was no doubt of her positive response. Belle snorted and stepped back putting as much distance between her and Gaston’s oily hands as she could. 

“Gaston, I don’t like men with too many muscles,” She locked eyes with Gold, before pointedly looking at his groin, “Just one big one.”

How Ruby was holding in her laughter at the dumb look on Gaston’s face Belle would never know, she linked arms with her friend and the two of them started to stroll towards the seating area. As she walked past Gold Belle gave him a smile; “Time Warp with me later?”

“I’ll do my best.”

As Gold watched the ladies walk away, Gaston huffed and glared at him.

“But you don’t have any muscles!”

Gold rolled his eyes and tapped his finger to his temple; “I’ve got the one that counts.”

He walked away from the very confused Gaston, who finally shrugged, “Brains aren’t muscles, huh must be a librarian thing.”

 

Gold was drawing a fair amount of attention as he made the rounds greeting people, so Belle’s own gaze was pretty well camouflaged. That smoking jacket had been an excellent choice, it was short enough to sit nicely above the suspender belt, and give her a lovely view of his bum. She was idly thinking about giving that pert arse a nice slap later when she heard Mary Margaret say Gold’s name.

“He’s so much more relaxed lately, don’t you think? I mean I thought seeing him smile was a shock, but I never expected to see him like this!”

Ruby leaned forward and whispered; “Do you think he’s getting laid?”

Belle managed not to splutter on her drink, but it was a close call. Mary Margaret hummed as she considered Ruby’s suggestion.

“Maybe, but who? You know him better than anyone Belle, who do you think he might be knocking boots with?”

Belle was hyper-aware of the odd look Ruby was giving her. Thankfully before she had time to answer Jefferson called out; “Movie time!”

Mary Margaret clapped her hands and bustled off to find David. Ruby smirked at Belle; “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about this Belle, I can tell you know something juicy.”

 

Belle could feel Ruby’s raised eyebrow as Gold took the seat next to her, but she ignored it in favour of asking him; “Can you dance in those shoes?”

“Just about, I might need a little support.”

“Oh I can manage that, you know I never mind a bit of hands on assistance.”

Gold coughed at her reference to their Time Warp lessons where dancing hadn’t featured much. 

“Yes, I recall that you nailed the pelvic thrusts.”

The lights dimmed and Belle took the opportunity to lean in and whisper in his ear; “As I recall you nailed me.”

She twanged his suspender strap and turned her attention to the film. The atmosphere was rowdy as everyone was shouting out the audience participation lines and singing along. As the Time Warp neared people began to stand up and move onto the dance floor Jefferson had set up for this purpose. Belle took Gold’s hand and the stood up, but stayed close to their seats. During their practise sessions they had found that as long as he missed out the jump to the left he could get through the rest of the dance without too much difficulty. They stood facing each other just in case Gold needed a steadying hand. Belle took another lingering look at his outfit and bit her lip.

“You look so sexy.”

He ducked behind his hair and smiled shyly. Belle loved that little gesture, she was tempted to grab him and snog the living daylights out of him, but the Jefferson hollered Riff Raff’s line and the Time Warp started. They got through it with only a minor wobble, but by the time Columbia’s solo started Belle could tell from Gold’s face that his ankle was paining him. She sat down and nodded for him to do the same. He eased into his seat with a wince.

“Sorry sweetheart, it’s harder with the heels.”

Everyone else was still dancing, Belle licked her lips; “Is anything else harder with the heels?”

Gold gave her a wide-eyed grin; “Well, yes. I was hoping you’d give me a hand with that later.”

“Want me to oil you up and rub you down?”

They’d been edging closer and closer to each other as they spoke, now there was only a tiny gap between them. Gold sighed; “Yes.” 

Their lips met and they totally forgot that they were in a room full of their friends who had no idea they were dating. Ruby spotted them first and let out a shriek that alerted everyone else. Belle sighed and pulled her lips away from Gold’s, letting him hide his giggles in the crook of her neck. She grinned at Ruby, who was whooping up a storm. Somebody called out; “Get a room!”

Everyone watched as Gold whispered something to Belle and she answered with a rapid nod. The two of them stood up and hand in hand hurried out of the room. Mary Margaret asked; “Where are they going?”

Jefferson sighed; “Oh, Gold is staying here tonight, so I’m guessing they are heading to the guest room. Which is directly above us. Does anybody mind if I turn the sound up a bit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Smut: stilettos/high heels, party, dirty talk


End file.
